7. Project Summary- REC The purpose of the Research Education Core (REC) is to foster the career development of junior faculty from multiple disciplines into academic scientists in gerontology and geriatrics, focusing on theme of exercise and activity-based rehabilitation and recovery research. The REC supports mentor-based research training and education to promote the career development of REC Scholars as well as other junior faculty, fellows and students pursuing research careers in aging. The UM-OAIC has a successful history of mentored training that crosses traditional disciplinary boundaries to develop novel research for improving function and independence in older persons. This has enriched the cadre of scientists at UM and elsewhere conducting aging research in exercise and rehabilitation science. The UM-OAIC RCDC, now REC, has evolved over 20 years to develop unique components, and is innovative in that it: attracts and brings junior faculty from multiple departments, medical subspecialties, and schools at UM in Baltimore and Baltimore County together to pursue interdisciplinary research and research training in aging; uses research working groups (RWG) individualized to each trainee to pursue and facilitate interdisciplinary studies focused on translational research projects; integrates OAIC programs with other career development programs at the University of Maryland, including the Office of Research Career Development and the Clinical Research Education and Training Program; and develops individualized career development plans and RWGs to guide and measure Scholar?s progress. The specific aims of the REC are to: a). recruit, select and support REC scholars; b). mentor REC scholars and affiliated scholars; c). provide career development opportunities in areas relevant to aging research and d. evaluate the activities of the REC. The REC?s comprehensive research training program has developed junior scholars trained with skills at the bench and in the conduct of clinical research, poised to translate clinical problems into mechanistic studies, and laboratory findings into clinical application in the elderly. That is why our scholars are so successful in the receipt of federal career development awards (NIH Ks and VA CDAs), and subsequent independent research funding and academic promotion.